A Fin Field-Effect Transistor (FinFET) is a new type of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device that has a better short-channel effect control capability, higher drive current and lower power consumption. The low power consumption and small size of the FinFET enable the extension of the Moore's Law to the 14 nm technology node and beyond. FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view showing an organic distribution layer 1 is formed in a process of forming a contact in the active region of a FinFET, as known in the prior art. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view showing the organic distribution layer 1 has been removed exposing the electrodes in the active region, as known in the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, semiconductor fin 21 is an NFET, and semiconductor fin 22 is a PFET. Electrodes 31 and 33 are sources, and electrodes 32 and 34 are drains of the respective fins 21 and 22. As can be seen in FIG. 1B, due to etching, the silicon in the electrodes in the active region is oxidized to form silicon oxide regions 301, 302, 303, and 304, resulting in higher contact resistance and barrier height, and adversely affecting the semiconductor device quality.